fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Niime
Niime, (ニイメ Niime, Nimue in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. She is also known as Hermit on the Mountain, and is mother to Canas as well as grandmother to Hugh. Niime has done much research on the dragons of the Scouring and previously had a romantic relationship with a very important member of the St. Elimine Church, Jodel. Niime is very knowledgeable on the subject of elder magic, and wrote at least one book on the subject. She is very harsh with her grandson and constantly expresses her disappointment on Hugh's choice of Anima Magic over Dark Magic, a talent Niime claims was inherited from Hugh's mother, but admits to care for him. Meanwhile, in her support conversations with Raigh, she reacts coldly and severely to Raigh's disrespectful demands, but lectures him on dark magic by giving him an ancient book, which Raigh tries with extreme difficulty. With Sophia, Niime shows interest in her based on self-identification. She joins automatically at the start of Chapter 19B or 20A in Binding Blade. After the war, she disappeared in the mountains of Ilia. Character Data Base Stats Growth Rates |25% |15% |15% |15% |5% |15% |20% |} Supports *Fae *Raigh *Sophia *Jodel *Hugh Overall Niime' stats are not as high as a 20/20 Raigh or Sophia, but her main advantage over them are excellent weapon ranks. It is very easy for her to reach an S rank for both Dark tomes and Staves. She can use Apocalypse to increase her magic, and thus increase her healing power and range. This makes her by far the best staff user in the game, having better range and power than any other staff user. This means she can heal high amounts of health from far away with Physic, can Warp and Rescue your units to and from far distances (to rid yourself of troublesome enemies with Bolting and status effects or save someone who is surrounded) and can status most enemies with a 100% guarantee from a safe distance better than anyone else. When it comes to combat, she can do decently with Nosferatu or Apocalypse and her great magic base, but she will definitely need a Angelic Robe and maybe a couple of Speedwings to fix her shortcomings. While anyone can surpass Raigh and Sophia's combat with relative ease, no one can match Niime's ability with a staff without a lot of lucky magic procs. Character Ending *'Niime - Hermit on the Mountain' Niime returned to her secluded home in the mountains and continued her research. Although it is said that she solved many of the mysteries of the world, we can never know for sure because she didn't leave any written records of her work. Quotes Trivia * According to a Japanese gaming news website, Niime landed 59th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. *In the Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi manga, Niime is marked as a Sage instead of Druid. *She is mentioned in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken in a Support Conversation between Canas and Pent. Pent exclaims that "Every mage knows of Niime the Hermit", indicating her fame among magic users, and quickly rushes to tell his wife Louise that he has met the son of Niime. Gallery File:NiimeFE6.png|Niime's portrait in Binding Blade. File:Niime.png|Niime's battle sprite in Binding Blade. File:Niime druid magic critical.gif|Niime performing a critical hit in Binding Blade. File:NiimeManga.jpg|Niime's appearance in Hasha no Tsurugi. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade characters